


Lose yourself in the Flowers

by Rex_Tindal



Series: FFXIV Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Tindal/pseuds/Rex_Tindal
Summary: 5.0 Spoilers!!!
Series: FFXIV Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907323





	Lose yourself in the Flowers

Inside the area of Norvradnt, Il Mheg, sits a castle, Lyhe Ghiah. Inside the castle sits a throne, which the newly crowned king Titania sits upon. The King smiles sweetly, eyes wrapped in a fine cloth to hide the mass lying below, long silky dress falling below his legs and trailing upon the floor. He sits, crown heavy upon his head and scepter laid upon his knees, staring down at the people below him.

He knows these people well, for them he would do anything for. The King leans down, and brushes a strand of hair out of Aletheias' face, "Dry your eyes, weep not for one who has done only what must have been done. Your journey is not yet done, and I will watch over you always." Aletheia shakes harder, tears coming out unbridled. She looks up, bleary eyed and whispers, "I'll come back, Rex, you know that right?" The King smiles, fondness plain, "I know. I know." The King looks up, and looks at the other standing there, stoic, statuesque, but his eyes still gleam. "I know the both of you will do great things, Ale, Pey." Aletheia shakes more in the Kings grasp, and the demeanor of the Miqo'te breaks as tears fall. 

"There is no more time to grieve my friends, the Lightwarden of Il Mheg has been conquered, and the seat of Titania has been filled. Leave me now, and let me live on through you, and the lives you will change." The King helps Aletheia to her feet, and she stumbles over to P'eyra, they lock, arm in arm and struggle towards the open doors, still recovering from the frantic battle. 

The King watches them as they go, letting his whole world walk away. He reminisces of all they have been through, his arrival to Limsa and meeting a loud-mouthed Miqo'te with an axe and a spirit to fight. He thinks about the fiery planes of Ifrits domain and how they banded together with a new friend at their side, another Au-ra, something that made Rex so excited. They all became close friends, and stayed together through thick and thin, the primals, the Garleans, the Ascians, Zenos. The King looks on, watching the large double doors close as the 2 returning heroes take one glance back at their lost friend. The doors close and the King sits alone, a new kingdom and a throne to his name and a world he will never be able to recover. He leans back in the chair and prepares to send eyes to watch his friends, letting his role truly set in.

The man known as Rex Tindal has died, Long Live the King.


End file.
